Power of the Sakushi
by PromisedAngel
Summary: Rehual of 'My Name is Mina Shirito' As an infant, Mina was left in the care of the Third Hokage. Not knowing of Kyuubi, she befriended Naruto. Not knowing of her own clan, she lives her life as a leaf ninja. Still, after major events, she must dive into the secrets of her clan. All the while, an entire clan seeks to destroy her. What's the power of the Sakushi clan?
1. Enter: Mina Sarutobi!

This is a rehaul of "My Name is Mina Shirito!" it'll probably follow the same basic storyline but many details are changing. Spoilers up to episode 329 in Shippuuden (and probably more depending on how close to cannon this ends up).

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment purposes only. I do not own Naruto in any way. Original characters introduced are mine.

Prologue

The cold of winter loomed upon the horizon for Konoha, the wind bringing it ever closer on the mid-November night. The Third Hokage Hiruzen, despite the begging of his peers, was still up this late working. Many construction projects were still in need of approval after Kyuubi's attack the previous month, shortly followed by it being sealed within the only child of the Fourth Hokage: Naruto Uzumaki. Thankfully, most of the matters pertaining to the child were taken care of, so everyone's focus could be upon the village being rebuilt.

Hiruzen sighed, put his pen down, looked up slightly, and rubbed his eyes with a groan. It was about time for him to sleep. He looked down to stack the papers when he noticed a figure crouched before his desk. The figure was clad in unfamiliar clothes, holding a bundle of cloth in both arms. Within the darkness of the room, short, wind whipped, dark locks could be seen on top of the figure's head. Hiruzen stood up, knocking his chair back and getting into a battle position. Two jonin immediately jumped into the room and each put a kunai to the figure's neck. Once the kunai were put to the figure's neck, the whole room heard a cry come from the figure's bundle. Hiruzen and the jonin were put off guard as the figure spoke in the tone of a young man, "Please, do with me what you wish, but do not hurt her."  
>The figure gently moved a section of the cloth to reveal the source of the crying: an infant of pale skin and obsidian hair, eyes clothes due to crying. Hiruzen saw the child; eyes widened slightly, and then motioned for the jonin to relax. One of them spoke out, a woman, "But, sir…"<p>

Hiruzen said nothing, gaze firmly upon the woman. She sighed and lowered her kunai, as did the other jonin. The figure sighed in relief, quickly comforting the infant, "There, there, it's fine, Lady Mina."

Hiruzen but his hands behind his back, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"  
>The figure looked towards Hiruzen, moonlight now peeking into the room. The figure stood tall, eyes silver, worry within his form, "My name is Keibi Sakushi"<p>

Hiruzen furrowed his brow, "That name is impossible,"  
>Keibi frowned, "I don't have time to explain! Please,"<br>He looked down at the now calm infant, its gold eyes looking up at Keibi, "This is Mina Sakushi, and… we are the last of our clan."  
>The woman jonin spoke up, "Your clan was attacked?"<p>

Keibi nodded, "I ask you, Third Hogake, please take our clan's head into your care. I'm leading any who've chased after me away from Konoha, but the illusion will not last for long."

Keibi held out the infant Mina, "There is a scroll in her bundle, her parents request she read it once she becomes of age."

The woman spoke quietly, "Lord Hokage, what will you do?"  
>Hiruzen closed his eyes and approached Keibi. Once he reached Keibi, a small smile grew upon Hiruzen's face. Hiruzen held out her arms under Mina, Keibi looked towards Hiruzen with tears in his eyes, "Thank you… Thank you Lord Hokage! Our clan… we will forever be in your debt."<br>Keibi gently placed Mina in Hiruzen's arms then stood back and bowed, "I must go, if anyone ever comes for her… then it is likely that I am dead. Trust no one but me."

Without another word, Keibi disappeared from sight, presumably leaving the village. Hiruzen and the two jonin relaxed, the other jonin, a male spoke, "We're just going to let him leave?"  
>Hiruzen spoke firmly, "He came here to ensure this child's safety, if he wanted to do something else, he would have done so."<br>The woman jonin spoke, "Lord Hokage, that name… you said it was impossible."  
>Hiruzen nodded, "It was rumored the clan had died out since they did not join any village, apparently that's what they wanted everyone to think."<br>He cradled Mina, "We'll talk more of this later in secret. For now, we'll add her to the list of orphans from Kyuubi's attack. Keep this secret, Kanaka, Nero."  
>The two jonin nodded and quietly exited, leaving Hiruzen cradling Mina.<p>

Chapter 1: Enter: Mina Sarutobi!

Hiruzen had decided to adopt Mina Sakushi into his family, having her adopt his family name as his granddaughter. Twelve years had passed since Mina arrived at Konoha, and she had a peaceful life with her new family, not that she could remember her old one. She had a knack for being a shinobi, and passed into being a gennin on her first try. She was slightly saddened by it, as someone didn't pass even after some attempts.

Mina waited on the swing near the academy, her obsidian hair grown just passed her shoulders, put into twin tails behind her head. She wore lightweight clothing, short-sleeved shirt dark blue in color with yellow filling the fitted lines. Her pants were fitted as well, mainly black in color but also with yellow along the fitted lines. She also wore simple shinobi shoes and her leaf headband normally.

Mina looked up, seeing whom she was waiting for, a smile dawned upon her face for only a moment before it descended into worry. The one she waited for approached her, disappointment and sadness in his eyes, goggles instead of the traditional headband upon his head. Mina spoke in worry, "Naruto?..."

The boy looked up at her, "I failed…"

Mina stood up and frowned, "Did you do your best?"

Naruto nodded, "I tried really hard but…."  
>Mina smiled, "Well, you tried your best, so you'll get there!"<p>

Naruto started to go on a rant, but Mina only heard one word before she started to hear the words of the crowd. Malice towards Naruto; she hated it. Mina immediately rushed to the two girls talking about Naruto and punched them in the face. The whole crowd gasped at Mina's actions before Mina spoke feircly, "Anyone who bad-mouths Naruto's got to go through me! I'm not letting this pass by anymore!"  
>With a smile she turned back towards the swing to see Naruto gone, her eyes suddenly switched to concern, "Naruto?"<p>

Mina then rushed off to try and find him, yelling his name into the distance. One of the two girls scoffed, "What's her deal? Why does she even hang out with that freak?"

Within the edge of the crowd, Hiruzen sighed, thinking he'd have to talk to Mina later. He turned his attention back to the person next to him, "Iruka, there's something we need to talk about."

Later that day, as night was upon the village, Mina gave up looking for Naruto and assumed he'd gone home. She was going to look for him there, but a jonin said that her grandfather wanted to see her. She grimaced, knowing he'd seen what she had done in front of the academy. Mina entered Hiruzen's office cautiously. Hiruzen immediately noticed her and spoke, "You know what you did was wrong."  
>Mina closed the door and argued, "They were insulting him right in front of his face! I had to do something!"<br>Hiruzen glanced over at Mina, "They were not directed at you,"

Mina frowned, "You told me not to act against the village when they spoke about Naruto like that. I have for years, and it's built up inside. I just can't take it anymore!"

Tears started forming in her eyes, "Sure he's done some pranks, but nothing to deserve this kind of hatred!"

Hiruzen spoke calmly, "You don't understand-"  
>Mina shouted, "Then explain it to me! I want to understand this stupid hatred!"<p>

Hiruzen gently rubbed his ears and sighed, "I suppose its time you know."

Before he could begin to explain, a jonin opened the door in panic, "Lord Hokage, there's an emergency!"  
>Hiruzen stood up and started towards the exit of his office, Mina held onto his sleeve, "Grandpa-"<br>Hiruzen, "I'll tell you once this situation dies down."

Mina pouted as Hiruzen left with the jonin. Mina opened the door to find many jonin were rushing after Hiruzen. Something big must be going on, she thought. She listened to what the jonin were trying to say to each other, catching up on the situation. She wasn't able to decipher some of the whispers in full; she could only catch glimpses 'scroll' 'stolen' and 'Naruto'. Her eyes shot wide open and rushed out of the building. A male jonin stopped her by stepping in front of the exit. She grimaced, "Nero, get out of my way!"

The man with cropped black hair and matching eyes spoke, "Honorable Granddaughter, you don't know the situation."  
>Mina spoke up, "That they say Naruto stole a scroll, yes I do!"<br>Nero stood firm, "He stole the most valuable scroll! This is a serious charge! He must be brought in."  
>"There has to be some kind of mistake, Naruto would never do something like this! I'm going to find him and prove he's got nothing to do with this!"<p>

Nero sighed, "You leave me no choice, I'm sorry for what I must do."  
>Within an instant, Nero appeared behind her and knocked her in the head; knocking her into a groggy state. She fell towards the ground, eyes unable to focus, and her body not responding to her desire to run. She nearly fell into unconsciousness before a rush of chakra filled her, keeping her awake. She landed on her hands and rushed out of the building at great speeds. Nero stood there, dumbfounded, "What… just happened?" <p>

Once Mina knew she was a decent distance away from Nero, the rush she felt subsided. What was that, she thought, how did I do that? She shook away the thought, she had to find Naruto and prove he was innocent. She searched and searched, eventually hearing something in the forest. She followed it and kept her distance; she saw Iruka, Naruto, and someone in a nearby tree. Iruka was pinned to the wall of the wooden building, and Nartuo had a giant scroll on his back. Mina gasped, it was true that he stole the scroll. She wasn't able to focus until she heard Iruka scream out, "Don't tell him! It's forbidden!"  
>She then heard the person in the tree speak, "The decree is that no one can tell you that the Nine-tailed Fox in inside you!"<br>Mina's expression paralleled Naruto's, confusion, fright, and eyes widened. She had heard the story of Kyuubi attacking Konoha twelve years ago and how the fourth Hokage defeated it, but it being sealed inside Naruto? She continued listening to Mizuki in the middle of his speech, "Didn't you think it was strange how they treated you? Like dirt! Like they hated you for just being alive!"  
>She saw Naruto refusing to accept this as Mizuki continued, "That's why you will never be accepted in this village! Even your beloved sensei, even your beloved Mina hates your guts!"<br>That set her off, She screamed out, "YOU LIER!"  
>She then charged at Mizuki, before he deflected her attack and threw her down on the ground, "I'll deal with you later,"<br>Mizuki unhooked one of his giant shuriken, "DIE NARUTO!"

He threw it directly at Naruto, whom tripped and started to panic. Iruka shouted out, "NARUTO, GET DOWN!"

Naruto complied before seeing Iruka impaled by the giant shuriken. Mina tried to get up to help, but the pain in her back prevented her from moving, her body also still being affected by what Nero did earlier. All she could do was barely see what was going on, hearing Iruka's speech. She could do nothing as her only friend rushed away before everyone's eyes. Tears streamed down her face as Mizuki jumped down beside her, Iruka and Mizuki had their exchange before Mizuki declared, "As soon as I eliminate Naruto and get the scroll, I'll be back for you two."  
>He then jumped off to chase after Naruto. Iruka, still in pain spoke, "I'm sorry Mina, please stay here… while I stop him."<br>Mina groaned in pain, "Not like… I have a choice…"

Mina didn't know how long she was forced to wait there, she knew it had to have been a long time since by the time a jonin found her, the sun had been up for at least a couple of minutes. The jonin was Nero, "Honorable Granddaughter, are you ok?"

He helped her sit up then squatted his back in front of her, "Here, I'll take you to the hospital."  
>Mina sounded a stubborn noise, but accepted. Nero then made his way back towards the village, "You don't need to worry anymore, Naruto's been cleared of his charge."<p>

Mina's eyes widened, "Really? How?"

Nero frowned, "Mizuki tried to use him to get the scroll, it seems. Oh, and there's something else you should know."  
>Mina blinked in confusion, "What?"<br>Nero smirked, "He's graduated to gennin."  
>Mina was silent for a moment, her eyes and mouth widening with joy. She let out a big laugh before she stopped and groaned in pain from her back.<p>

Mina had no choice but to stay in the hospital for the day, allowing her back to heal from the impact. Naruto rushed in to see her, "Mina! Are you ok?"  
>Mina, laying down in her bed, nodded towards Naruto, "I'm fine, nothing's broken. It just hurts really bad when I move."<p>

Naruto, still wearing Iruka's headband, sat down in a chair next to her bed, grinning from ear to ear with his eyes closed, "Don't worry, I gave Mizuki a couple extra punches just for that!"

Mina laughed lightly, "thanks, that does make me feel a bit better."  
>She saw his headband, "I hope we get put in the same team, now that we've both graduated."<p>

Naruto scratched his head, "We're going to be put into teams?"

Mina nodded, "I don't know anything more than that about our orientation…"

Naruto groaned, "Guess we'll just have to wait until orientation to find out the rest."

Mina nodded, "I'll be out before then, don't worry about me."

Naruto smirked, "When you get out of here, I'm gonna treat you to some Ichiraku Ramen!"  
>Mina smiled, "I'll hold you to that."<p>

Mina yawned, "Sorry Naruto, I gotta get some sleep and I'm sure you do to… it's been a long night for us."  
>Naruto stood up and yawned himself, "Yea, I'll see you later."<br>Mina closed her eyes and got comfortable, "see you later."


	2. Team Six

Chapter 2: Team Six

Mina recovered with days to spare before the orientation, and her days were peaceful. Hearing about how Naruto helped Konohamaru, she awarded Naruto with paying for his ramen the next day; something he was excited to take. Even the time before orientation was peaceful, despite Naruto and Sasuke accidentally kissing. Mina and Naruto ended up sitting next to each other, if the aisle wasn't in the way.

One by one, the teams were called out until Iruka called out Mina's team, "Squad six, Mina Sarutobi, Kenji Shien, Chisaki Tsuyo."

Mina looked over at Naruto, both disappointed they weren't on the same team. Mina then started to look around the room for her new teammates as Iruka mentioned the rest of the teams. She noticed Kenji first; a boy with an average frame, blonde locks nearly covering his sapphire eyes. His skin was dark and his face gentle. She could barely see he was clothed in a long-sleeved cream shirt under his sleeveless coat and chose to wear his headband on his right upper arm. When team ten was announced, Mina found Chisaki, whom also noticed her. Chisaki smiled at her, resting her cheek on her right hand. Her frame was more svelte; her arms noticeably had some strength to them. Her light skin was contrasted by her dark brown hair and even darker black eyes. Her hair was in a tight bun with a couple hairs peeking from the top of her head, just over her headband. Her top was only a sleeveless top, striped across in white and grey. Chisaki smirked at her new teammate, lightly waving towards Mina. Once class was dismissed, Mina spoke with Naruto, "Well… we were wrong."

Naruto frowned, "I just have to make sure Sasuke doesn't drag me down,"

Mina smiled, "Just do your best, ok?"

Naruto nodded and started to rush off, "I'll see you later! Tell me about your team, ok?"  
>Mina waved goodbye then sat down at the same seat she sat in before class was called, taking out a wrapped bento box. Before she could begin eating, two figures approached her: her new teammates, Chisaki Tsuyo and Kenji Shien. Each of them held their own bento box, and Mina could now see their pants. Chisaki wore jeans and had her kunai and shuriken pouches, each brown in color, on a matching brown belt. Kenji wore black cargo pants and his weapon pouches were just below his knees, attached to his pants. Chisaki spoke first, her voice full of confidence, "Hey, mind if we eat with you?"<p>

Mina spoke calmly, "Of course, we're now on the same team after all."

Kenji spoke quietly, his voice slightly nervous, "Um… if we don't want to eat in the classroom… I know a quiet place outside. It's got a nice amount of shade and not a lot of people hang out there…"

Chisaki smirked, "Ok then, lead the way… was it… Kenji? I can call you Kenji, right?"

Kenji blushed lightly, "Th-that's fine."

Mina stood up and closed her bento box and followed Kenji. As they exited the classroom, Chisaki struck up another conversation, "So… Sarutobi-san-"  
>Mina perked up, "Oh a, it's ok to call me Mina, we can all call each other by our first names."<p>

Kenji looked back at them, "But I…"

Mina put her hand up, "It's ok, we're all going to be together for a long time, right?"

Chisaki had a big smile and nodded, "Yup, at least I hope so!"  
>Kenji smiled, still blushing, "Ok then… Chisaki… M-Mina."<br>Chisaki put her hands behind her head, "So anyway, Mina, what's it like in the Hokage's building?"  
>Mina shrugged, "It's nothing too special, I guess the most special thing about it is that there are a lot of shinobi running through it everyday."<p>

Kenji led them out the back of the building, "Must be hard to sleep during an emergency."  
>Mina let out a nervous laugh, "actually, I've slept through all the night emergencies if I was already asleep… I'm out like a light."<p>

Chisaki let out a bigger laugh, "I'm the same way,"  
>She then spoke in a teasing tone towards Kenji, "Looks like you'll be on lookout duty last for all night missions."<p>

Kenji sweatdropped, "I'm sure I'll find someway to wake you two up."

The three of them arrived at the place Kenji spoke of. It was two tall buildings, vines and a tree growing against it, and grasses at the floor, making the ground soft. Kenji sat against the tree as Mina and Chisaki sat on the grass in front of him. Mina smiled, "This place is nice, it's quiet."

Kenji nodded, "It makes me feel like I have all the time in the world, I feel at peace here."  
>Chisaki agreed, "I can see myself staying here for a decent amount of time, just relaxing."<p>

They all opened their bento boxes and started eating calmly. After a few bites, Chisaki spoke, "Why don't we make this our meeting place?"

Kenji sat up, looking nervous, "I… well…"

Chisaki continued, "Just a place we meet before we go on our missions, or relax in our spare time. I couldn't see us training here, that's for sure."

Kenji lightly smiled, appearing calmer, "You know, I'd be ok with that. Lets show our sensei this place when we meet him or her."  
>Mina spoke up, "Do you two have any idea who our sensei will be?"<br>Chisaki looked over at Mina, a laugh weaved into her words, "I honestly thought you would have a clue."

Mina held a half smile and rolled her eyes, "So people think I spy on grandpa, wonderful."  
>Chisaki smirked, "I would, especially if it involved stuff like this. I wouldn't try and peek in on meetings about really secret stuff, but little things like who our teachers will be and maybe what the chunin exams will be like."<p>

Kenji sweatdropped, "it's a little early to think about the chunin exams, don't you think?"

Chisaki pointed her chopsticks at Kenji, causing his to sit back against the tree in confusion and slight panic, "Nonsense! We got to train hard if we're going to advance, and the chunin exam is the only formal way to advance in rank! Then we can go on more important and much cooler missions!"  
>Mina let out a nervous laugh, "You seem to know a lot about how the system works."<p>

Chisaki smirked, pulling her chopsticks away from Kenji's face, "Got to figure it out at some point, might as well be sooner rather than later."

Kenji relaxed with a sigh, "Knowing the system won't matter if you don't have the skill to go through it, I hear it takes many attempts before some people even pass!"

Chisaki blew a raspberry, "Those guys were obviously not training hard enough. I'm going to pass on my first try, I can feel it!"  
>Mina suddenly burst into laughter, nearly dropping her lunch. Kenji and Chisaki were put off by this robust laughter, glancing over at Mina. Mina whipped away a tear that was forming and calmed herself down, "I-I'm sorry, you just sound like a good friend of mine."<p>

Chisaki's expression changed to a dark one, "You mean that Kyuubi kid?"

Kenji's expression turned to worry, Mina's expression turned to a frown before she calmly retorted, "So what if he's got a Biiju sealed inside of him? It's obvious that it's not affected him."

Kenji spoke in worry, "But what if one day, it goes out of control?"

Mina relaxed, "Naruto won't let that happen, especially now that he knows Kyuubi's sealed inside him."

Chisaki's expression lightened slightly, "You have a lot of confidence in someone who failed the exam, only to get back in by sheer luck."  
>Mina shook her head fiercely, "It wasn't luck! Iruka-sensei said Naruto made more than a hundred clones!"<p>

Kenji dropped his chopsticks and spoke in unison with Chisaki, "A hundred?!"

Chisaki crossed her arms, "Yea right, that's gotta be false; no way he could have!"

Mina pouted, "Iruka was there, I was too… well not when he made the shadow clones, but I was there for part of it!"

Kenji picked up his chopsticks and seemed to relax, "Maybe, I guess I should give him the benefit of the doubt since you trust him."

Chisaki crossed her arms, "Well I'm not, he'll have to prove he's a gennin to me before I can even begin to give him a chance."

Mina's cheeks puffed out even more; an annoyed groan echoed from her, "Fine, he'll show you that he's a gennin now."

Mina stood up and packed up her empty bento box, "I'll go find him now!"  
>Kenji scratched his head, "But isn't lunch break over soon?"<p>

Mina's mood deflated a bit, "Is it? Oh… I guess we'll have to wait until later then…"

Chisaki and Kenji stood up, both with their empty bento boxes in hand. Kenji spoke before Chisaki had the chance to, "If lunch is almost over, then we should head back to the classroom."

After packing up, the newly formed team six found that they were the second team to arrive back before lunch was over. They all decided to sit together and wait for Naruto to come in; he came in a few minutes later, after almost everyone had come back. Chisaki immediately approached him and dragged him out of the room. Naruto protested, "Hey! What's the big idea!"

Mina chased after them, and Kenji followed suit. Chisaki only dragged him into an adjacent hallway and coldly stared down Naruto, "You're going to prove that you deserve that headband."

Naruto growled, "What's your deal? I'm here fair and square!"

Mina and Kenji caught up to the two of them, Mina stood next to Naruto, "You didn't have to drag him out like that!"  
>Chisaki folded her arms, "I have to know, Mina."<p>

Naruto furrowed his brow and growled, "Fine! I'll show you I earned this headband!"

Naruto performed some hand signs before Mina could protest and within a second, the hallway was filled with Naruto shadow clones. Kenji and Chisaki gasped in awe as the Narutos around them spoke of their success. Naruto then quickly dismissed them and smirked with his arms crossed, "How's that?"

Chisaki's mouth dropped, "Mina wasn't kidding…"

Mina started laughing, "I'd say that more than qualifies him as a gennin."  
>Kenji smiled lightly, "I'd have to agree."<p>

Chisaki sighed and rubbed her head, "Yea… I guess I ate crow…"

Mina started walking back towards the classroom, "Come on, let's get back before Iruka does."

After team six returned to the classroom, Iruka came in with a few other jounin, "Well, this is most of your sensei. They know which teams they're assigned to so I'll let them take it from here."  
>Each of the jounin in the room found their team quickly, including the one for team six. A woman approached the three of them. This was a woman of light black hair, messy and some chucks on the side frayed outward; however the rest of her hair pointed inwards naturally. Her eyes were sharp, showing experience, light purple in color. Her skin was lightly tanned, darker than Mina's but lighter than Kenji's. Her attire was the standard outfit for a Konoha jounin, though her under shirt's sleeves were slightly ripped. Mina blinked at the woman, "Kanaka, you're our sensei?"<br>The woman nodded, left hand on her hip, "Indeed I am, Honorable Granddaughter~"  
>Mina shivered then curled inwards, "Please don't do that, you know that creeps me out."<br>Kanaka waved her hand dismissively, "Okay, fine."  
>She clapped her hands together, "Now then, shall we get going?"<br>Chisaki spoke up, "Sensei? Can we choose the place we go to?"  
>Kanaka raised an eyebrow, confused but highly intrigued, "Oh?"<br>Kenji spoke quietly, "It's not that far from here, and not many people go there."

Mina nodded lightly, "It's a nice, relaxing place."

Kanaka shrugged, "Sure, why not? Lead the way then."

Slowly but surely, Kanaka was lead to their spot; she was impressed. She marveled at the size of the tree that threatened to leech onto the buildings, "This is quite the spot, not exactly a training spot, but a nice, secluded meeting place."

Chisaki beamed, "Thought you'd like it."  
>Kenji twiddled with his thumbs nervously, "I never thought this place would be a meeting spot."<br>Kanaka turned back towards her new team, hands and her hips, confident smile on her face, "Well, let's get our introductions out of the way shall we?"

She pointed at herself, "Name's Kanaka Moyomaru, and obviously I'm your sensei until you all become jounin yourselves. So you better listen to me carefully if you want to make it to that point!"  
>Kenji became stiff; their sensei was barking orders at them fiercely; defiantly intimidating him, "Yes ma'am!"<p>

Kanaka glanced over at Kenji and crossed her arms, "Might as well start with you then. What's your name and what do you hope to do for this team?"

Kenji seemed confused by the question, "What I hope to do? What do you mean?"

Kanaka shrugged, "Guess you haven't found what type of jutsu you're skilled or passionate about yet. But I guess that's my fault for assuming an academy graduate had already decided that. Anyway, what's your name?"

Kenji spoke calmly, "I'm Kenji Shien, I just hope I can be useful in this team."

Kanaka smiled, "Well, at least you have some drive. I can work with that."

She then turned towards Chisaki, "How about you?"

Chisaki stood tall and proud, "The name's Chisaki Tsuyo! I'm going to always do my best and be a great shinobi!"  
>Kanaka shrugged, "Not bad, very determined… eh we'll talk about it later."<p>

Kanaka let out a teasing smile towards Mina, "And what about you?~"  
>Mina groaned, crossing her arms, "I'm Mina Sarutobi, and I'm going to be strong to defend my friend, my family, and… and… um…"<br>Her voice trailed off, not sure of herself in the end. Kanaka petted her head, "How cute, you want to defend everyone you know."

Mina looked up at Kanaka, blushing slightly, "Well… yea! They're all I know, and they've helped me a lot. So…"  
>Kanaka cackled, "You truly are adorable, Honorable Granddaughter~"<br>Mina cringed, "You're not going to stop that,"  
>Kanaka looked Mina right in the eye, "Nope."<p>

Mina groaned and laid back in the grass, a defeated look upon her face. Chisaki let out a small laugh, "I don't know why it bothers you so much, being called that."  
>Mina puffed out her cheeks, "It's the way she says it."<p>

Kenji nodded and explained it towards Chisaki, "Moyomaru-sensei is teasing Mina, treating her like a child."

Kanka crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, "Well, you all are just kids after all."

Mina looked up at Kanaka, "Yea, but we're not five!"

Kanaka grinned impishly, "Could have fooled me by the way you act."  
>Mina's cheeks puffed up, she laid on her left side and looked away from Kanaka. Kanaka laughed, "Even your tantrums are adorable!"<p>

Mina closed her eyes and her cheeks puffed out even more. Chisaki laughed nervously, "Don't you think that's a little much?"

Kenji couched down and spoke kindly, "Are you ok, Mina?"

He then out a noise of surprise, "Don't hold your breath like that!"

Kanaka was about to reply to Chisaki, but both of them looked towards Mina and Kenji. Kanaka kneeled down and breathed through her teeth, "I guess that was too much,"

Kenji lightly shook Mina from her shoulder, "Mina, please breath!"  
>Kanaka shook her head, "She won't respond until she runs out of-"<p>

Mina all of a sudden started coughing and opened her eyes, "Why'd you punch me in the gut?!"  
>Kenji blinked, "I didn't do that, I was shaking you to get your attention."<br>Chisaki let out a weird noise, "That didn't sound good,"  
>Kenji sighed, "Yea."<p>

Mina sat up and put her hand over her gut, "Seriously, that wasn't cool."

Kenji spoke in a worried tone, getting close to Mina, "That wasn't cool holding your breath! You could have passed out!"

Kanaka spoke casually, "Honestly, it wouldn't be the first time."

Mina groaned before Kenji continued, "You can still have that signature tantrum without the holding of the breath. I-"

Mina interjected, "Ok, I get it… but if you didn't punch me, who did?"  
>Chisaki shrugged, "None of us punched you."<p>

Mina looked down at her gut, "Then… was is just my imagination?"

Kanaka shrugged, "Well, now that you've calmed down, I guess we can call it a day."

Kenji and Mina stood up while Chisaki whined, "Aww, we were all just getting to know each other."  
>Kanaka nodded, "That's pretty much what I had to do for the first day. So let's meet here tomorrow around… ten sounds good. I'll lead you to our training grounds."<p>

Chisaki beamed, "We get our own training grounds?"  
>Kanaka laughed, "Oh I wish! No, I was just trying to remember what time I scheduled us for one of the training grounds."<p>

Chisaki frowned then shrugged, "Aww, oh well; it's still a training ground."

Kanaka closed her eyes and smirked, bowing mid sentence, "And with that, I bid you goodbye until tomorrow!~"

Kanaka giggled before Mina shivered slightly; Kanaka then said her goodbye again and disappeared. Mina sighed in relief, "Of all my rotten luck, our team's stuck with Kanaka Moyomaru…"

Chisaki shrugged, "At least we didn't get stuck with..."

Chisaki scratched her head, as she seemed in though, "Oh what was his name? Hmm… Guy-Sensei?"

Mina's expression changed to one of shock and disgust, Kenji mirrored the expression. Mina spoke in a deflated voice, "Yea…"

Kenji spoke in the same way, "I heard he's way too enthusiastic and… eccentric…"

Chisaki smiled, "See? We got lucky!"

Kenji seemed to calm down, "So, I guess this means we're done for the day."

Mina nodded, "I'm gonna go see if Naruto and his team is done too."

Chisaki smirked, "Good luck with that!"

Kenji nodded, "See you two tomorrow."

With that, the newly formed squad six temporarily went their separate ways until the next morning.


End file.
